Matt and Mello return
by Squwerty
Summary: Matt and Mello are sent back to earth, only to find out they have to take Bartleby and Loki's place...
1. Chapter 1

Matt's eyes flashed open, the sky stared down at him,

"Mello?" he asked. There was a groan next to him,

"What?" Mello asked,

"We're back" Matt replied. They sat up at the same time, both naked, but both, alive.

"How?" Mello asked, Matt turned,

"Who cares?" he asked as they both stood,

"Is it real?" Mello asked, Matt shrugged,

"Let's find out" Matt said pinching his arm hard,

"Oww!" Mello complained rubbing his arm.

"Yeah, it's real" Matt smiled. They turned to each other, "We need to get some clothes but before that" Matt paused and put his hand on Mello's cheek, they kissed for a moment, Mello smiled,

"I can't believe we weren't allowed to do that for, what a year, two?" he asked,

"Dude, we've been dead for like a month" Matt laughed, Mello shrugged,

"So? It felt like longer" he smiled…

Matt and Mello stepped out of the shop. "You look nice" Matt said turning to him and stroking his cheek. Mello blushed,

"Thanks, you too" he said, "So where now?"

"I can answer that" The Metatron said, now standing in front of him,

"Oh shit" Matt whispered turning away and putting his hands behind his head in annoyance.

" Hey, Metatron what you doing here?" Mello asked nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"You know what I'm doing here" he replied rolling his eyes.

"Fine, why were we sent back here?" Mello asked as Matt rejoined the conversation.

"You two were chosen to replace Bartleby and Loki"

"Fuck that! Why us?" Matt asked taking a step forward.

"Because we need two people stupid, and you two died to early, and your pretty, erm, how should I put this? Close?" The Metatron asked eyeing them both.

"Yeah, real funny" Matt laughed sarcastically.

"Wait wait wait, we're replacing Bartleby and Loki? Why? I thought god didn't like people killing?" Mello asked.

"Well no, She doesn't, but, before they died, Bartleby and Loki, were, for once, doing the right thing, they were killing people, who actually needed to be killed" he replied,

"Great, so we need to go round, killing?" Mello asked,

"Where've you been?" The Metatron asked.

"Hey, shut up, it was just a question" Matt snapped,

"Fine, let me use smaller words. You two have to go round, doing, Bartleby, and Loki's old job, can you do that?" he asked,

"Fine, but we better get into heaven after" Matt warned,

"Fine, but be good" The Metatron said disappearing into the air. As he did both Matt and Mello looked down. They were both wearing new cloths now.

"Fuck! I had just gotten my stripes back!" Matt shouted.

Matt wore a light grey top with a pale red hoody, covered with a long black coat and dark blue jeans. Mello had the same outfit on, only his top was pale red and his hoody was grey. They then both checked their back pockets. They both took business card like pieces of paper.

"I'm Loki" Mello suddenly said, Matt sighed.

"Great so I'm Bartleby?" he said. Mello shrugged, "Oh well, we best find some place to live"

"No problem" Mello smiled pulling out the money from his pocket, "_She_, owes me"…


	2. Chapter 2

Mello rubbed his eyes as he woke. There was another thump as the small stress ball hit the wall again, Mello sighed.

"Matt?" he asked,

"What?" Matt asked.

"I got you that stress ball to calm you down" he said sitting up and staring at his boy friend who sat in the chair.

" I know, but I'm just so angry at…" Mello cut him off,

"God? Oh come on, now you really are acting like Bartleby" Mello said rolling his eyes and getting off the bed.

"Am not!" Matt whined.

"Are too" Mello replied. "Now let's get out there and do our stupid job"…

"I can't believe we're doing this" Matt said staring at the passerby's,

"What would you rather do? Huh? Fuck all day?" Mello asked,

"To be honest, yes. Seeing that I actually have a dick again" Matt replied.

"Oh yeah, well how 'bout this? For every person you kill, we can have sex, deal?" Mello asked. Matt considered this deal for a moment,

"Okay, fair enough" Matt nodded. They both stood,

"Great, now let's go kill some sinners!" Mello laughed, Matt turned, a woman in the café they sat in stared at them,

"Yes, you heard right, me and my boyfriend are here to kill all the bad people, but don't worry, your clean, just tell your husband to watch his back, also, you might want to go the doctors, you know, get that STD sorted" Matt smiled…

Mello and Matt walked down the road,

"Matt?" Mello asked,

"Yeah?" Matt replied looking to him,

"How'd'you know she had an STD?" Mello laughed,

"I guess I got all of Bartleby's powers" Matt replied shrugging.

"So, you know who all the people we gotta kill are right?" He asked,

"Yeah"

"Great, whose the closest then?" Mello asked stopping to cross the road.

"Erm, that guy" Matt said pointing to one of the guys that stood in the crowd with them,

"That guy?" Matt nodded, "Okay". Mello put his hand on top of the mans neck, and twisted, there was a snapping sound and the man's body hit the floor,

"You done then?" Matt asked, Mello nodded,

"Yeah, home?" he asked,

"Yeah, okay" Matt replied. They both turned and walked down the road as screams came from behind them,

"What he do anyways?" Mello asked as they walked.

"Stealing" Matt replied,

"What did he do?" Mello repeated

"You know, he stole, every day at the end of work he took 25 dollars out of the counter, he's been doing it for 8 years, and he works 6 days a week, he's bought two cars and got 4 other people fired by framing them, one of them killed themselves 2 weeks later, happy?" Matt half smiled,

"So he was bad then?" Mello asked rhetorically,

"Yes, a very bad man" Matt replied shoving his hands into his pockets. "Hey let's make another deal"

"What kind of deal?" Mello asked hesitantly,

"I find out who should die, and you kill 'em, your more used to killing people than me anyway" Matt replied, Mello shrugged.

"Yeah okay, sounds great" he replied and smiled.


End file.
